jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Whovian39/So close to being a good week!
Current Orb Points: 62150 Such a short week for so much stuff! All the old andrew gower stuff is now pretty much wrapped up - just got to make a page about this fractal circle thing and divide cunningmod into version 1.2, 1.1 and 1.0. After that i will probably be starting on a big project - The Jagex Shop! But until then i still have a few more projects going on - training my 3rd account to level 20 for stuff and other things. By next week i shall be clear to start on the Jagex shop though. Anyway lets have a look back at this week. This would have been the perfect week (had it not been for King Vivils constant arguing) because so many interesting things have happened. Although i missed the billing Q&A (they never said the date until 20 minutes before the q&a started!) i still caught the Andrew Gower Q&A! Have a look at what he said! I made games on the ZX Spectrum for about 3 years, from 7-10. These were all written in basic, and were very simple. I remember one in particular where you had a little man who came out the bottom of a submarine and had to run around the sea and collect treasure. I still had a copy of it until I was about 18 then lost it to a harddisk crash (that was the day I learnt about the importance of making backups! I then wrote games on the Atari ST for about 7 or 8 years. First ST game I finished was a really rubbish game where you had to run around my house with the worlds worst attempt at 3d, (did when I was about 10), then did one exploring a dungeon, then did a sports one set at the olympics, then did an adventure game which was similar to a very very old game called chronoquest, (but not as good!), then did a 2 player board game which was basically 'dont get 4 counters in a row, and try to force your opponent to', then did a little point and thrust game, then did a lemming style game called 'ball bearings' then did the forerunner to verigo which was called 'springy thingy', then did a top down racing game a bit like micro machines called 'radio control', my word this is a long question I think I'll have to cut this answer short! Then did about 10 more games Including a 3d 'doom' style game, a couple more versions of vertigo, a 'worms' style game, all sorts really! Also did a LOT of games I never finished, which are still sitting in a half finished state. Been writing computer games a long time. I still have all the Atari ST stuff I made, but none of the spectrum stuff. I've already done the pages for this but there is yet an even more interesting thing! The StellarDawn hybrid thing! It's really wierd! It's like a mix of RuneScape and something else! I made a video and a page about that (my 200th page! woop woop!) and also created an account on RuneScape called S7ellarDawn meaning i now have 5 accounts - Whoite39 (my main), Whoite39_2 (my second that i'm keeping on tutorial island for when the tutorials change again), Whoite39_3 (I'm training that one at the moment - i won't have it for much longer), Fredp007 (just in case one) and S7ellarDawn. Also that reminds me i've also got to make a page about the mechscape hybrid and the program andrew used to name runescape! Oh and seperate RuneTek pages - maybe this will be a long week after all! Category:Blog posts